Worry, Escape, Relief
by Hollie47
Summary: 3 word prompt - 3 little ficlets based around Jenny and 3 different types of situations.


A/N: Hello :), This is a quick 3-word-prompt ficlet type of fic. Please read and comment/review... I live for them. x

* * *

Worry

Frantic footsteps echo in the empty streets. The moon casts an eerie glow from above making every shadow seem as if it's alive. Jenny pulls her jacket closer around herself as her blue eyes dart from side to side.

She can hear the laughter of men behind her, following her almost. One of the voices she recognises, the voice belonging to Ronnie. He's talking loudly, telling the other people who he's with that he's better than all of them. Another voice sounds, this time challenging him. They go on about who is more of a man. Jenny can feel the slight pull of a headache forming, rubbing her temples; the heavy sounds of footsteps alert her. She looks around quickly, worry written all over her face, she moves into the alley way as quietly as she can, her back pressing up against the brick wall. She can feel the cold seep into her skin, chilling her to the bone.

The footsteps get louder and heavier, like a pack of dogs running towards their pray with no remorse. Jenny holds her breath; she counts the men as they run by her; one, two, three, four, five.

The smell of marijuana invades her senses. She cringes at the smell, but deep down a voice sounds, wanting to embrace it and feel the high once more. The brunette pushes the nagging voice back down into the pit it came from, she wants nothing to do with it anymore but the worry is still there that one day the voice may get its way.

She shakily lets out the breath she was holding and steps forward. The cracking sound of the twig she stepped on echoes like a gun shot in the dark, empty night.

Escape

Jenny runs down the deserted street and around the corner, she can hear Ronnie chasing after her, calling out her name, asking her if she wants to have some real fun. Her heart is racing, beating so fast she can hear it pound against her chest. She draws in a deep breath and cuts through the park.

Ronnie and his friends chase her, gaining on her position, they're faster than she is. Jenny looks over her shoulder and sees them, she can feel her leg muscles aching, tearing, as the cold rips right through her.

An owl hoots loudly as she brushes the hair from her face, dodging the pole she almost ran in to, Ronnie yells out to her again, she ignores him and keeps going. Listening once more, the footsteps are louder, she can hear the men running, laughing and howling into the night.

A thudding sound echoes and roars of laughter fill the empty night; she listens to the voices, hearing that one of them ran into the pole. No footsteps are following her. She runs faster down a street and then she hears Ronnie swear loudly. The footsteps begin to sound again.

Jenny looks up and reads the street signs; she sharply turns and runs along the street. She looks to behind the houses, looking for something before she notices it. Moving along the fence line of the house, she jumps the fence and lands with cat-like silence. Tip-toeing along the side of it, she reaches the back of the old, wooden fence. Looking around, she notices an empty milk crate thrown to the side, picking it up she places it against the fence and jumps over it with ease.

The massive tree dawns down on her but she knows it's safe. She climbs up it, remembering all the little holes in it as she makes her way along one of the branches.

Looking into the window she can see the faint glow of the alarm clock. She lightly taps on the glass window, hoping to wake the sleeping blonde within as the condensation freezes her finger tips. A few minutes pass and she sees movement.

The lamp flicks on, illuminating the room and Jenny smiles at the blonde with dishevelled hair.

Relief

Pulling the blonde towards her and placing a chaste kiss on her warm lips, Jenny feels her whole body relax. They lay next to each other in silence, no questions asked, embracing one another as the chill finally leaves the brunette's bones.

Jenny can feel the soft, even breaths coming from Emma against her neck, looking down she sees her sound asleep, her blonde hair sticking out in all directions. Jenny smiles as she feels the rush of love for Emma she always feels every time she looks at her.

Her body begins to feel heavy and worn out from the night's events, she sighs in relief; the night was finally over and she was away from Ronnie. Looking at Emma once more, she swore to herself that if he ever touched her again he wouldn't live to see another day.

Placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead, Jenny closes her and within minutes she's sound asleep, wrapped in her girlfriend's embrace.


End file.
